


Sidekick to Soulmate

by CatrinaSL



Series: Marry Me [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avenger Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Marriage Proposal, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy submits to her destiny as a superhero sidekick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidekick to Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy Lewis never meant to become a superhero sidekick, but after she met Jane Foster, it just sort of... happened. She didn’t try to stop it; Darcy figured it was fate.

The first time, she shouted, "Look out!" Iron Man turned around and blasted one of the nefarious lizard men back about a block and a half.

Then he said, "Thanks, kid. You should really get inside where it's safe now." Darcy nodded and obeyed, only slightly disappointed.

The second time, she screwed up her courage and picked her moment, tripping a bad guy who was headed straight for the Hulk. He fell comically, his huge gun clattering out of his hands to slide across the floor. The Hulk turned his head, smiled fiercely, and thundered, "NICE."

Darcy wasn't sure if he meant that she was nice or that what she'd done was nice, but that wasn't the moment to find out, because the Hulk threw the bad guy out the side of the building, and with a roar, jumped out after him.

The third time, she had no choice but to step around the corner and punch the quasi-Nazi who was aiming at Captain America. He fell, but Darcy was sure her hand was broken; the Captain advised more training before she tried something like that again.

She planned to get right on that, but the Tower was kind of overrun, so he helped her get to the lab so she could grab her laptop. He left her in a nearby safe room with a comm, where she was able to get around HYDRA's hack and get JARVIS back online. She also alerted the Black Widow to three guys sneaking towards her down a hallway, helped Hawkeye find several targets from his position within the ventilation system, and kept War Machine up to date so that he could protect various safe room entrance points, and prevent Stark Industries employees from becoming hostages.

"They're talking about making you an Avenger," Jane told her several days later. 

"Yeah, Hawkeye asked if I wanted a position on the support team."

"You don't?"

Darcy shook her head. "Nah."

"And I heard that the Black Widow said she wanted to train you in combat."

Darcy shrugged. "Yeah."

"And Colonel Rhodes said you could watch his back anytime."

Darcy tried to look humble.

"Darcy," Jane sighed, "you're obviously good at this. What's keeping you from it?"

Darcy smiled. "What would you do without me, Jane?"

Jane's face told Darcy that she didn't believe her. "I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

"And did the big girl eat lunch today?"

Jane frowned. "What do you mean, 'lunch'? It's only 10:30 or so."

"Jane." Darcy glared at her. "It's 4 pm."

The fourth time, Darcy was angry. There weren't supposed to be any bad guys following Jane around while she went stargazing. Her taser was very illegal in New York, but she was glad she'd brought it. 

She jumped when something (some _ one _ ) landed near her. She wasn't sure if they were friend or foe—Steve said they were “sending the fliers” when she called for backup, but whoever it was had landed too quietly to be Rhodey or Tony and wasn't altering any weather patterns, and so probably wasn't Asgardian. Darcy waited, taser at the ready.

She didn't have to wait long. The arrival of her maybe-friend had not been missed, and she spotted a bad guy sneaking up. She aimed, stepped out of her hiding spot, and fired.

Things got confusing for a minute, because at the same time as she was zapping, the newcomer let loose with a pair of pistols on a bad guy who had apparently been ready to attack Darcy from behind.

She looked behind her, then turned to thank whoever it was. She saw a tall guy wearing a metal backpack and goggles step out of the shadows, checking out the guy she'd tased.

"Darcy Lewis?" he asked. She nodded. He grinned. "When we get out of this, I'm gonna marry you."

_ Finally! _

Darcy grinned back. "Sounds good to me, Soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/147237880228/sidekick-to-soulmate)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
